


Gifts to Show I love you

by Lollygagger



Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony's a sweetie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Tony loves to give gifts, that's just his thing.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: 5+1 Tony Stark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my old account, not editing, just copy and paste.
> 
> That being said, I was a sophomore when I wrote this series and I can definitely tell.   
> BUT! 
> 
> I'd like to think that I've gotten better at writing since then and since this series wasn't ever completed hopefully you can see that in future installments. (:

1.

“Clint!”

Clint looked up at Natasha as she came into the living room looking very testy.

“Yes.”

“Why is my floor on lockdown!” she demanded.

Clint shrugged, “How should I know? Ask Tony or Jarvis.”

“Jarvis says he’s not allowed to tell me and Tony is locked on my floor!”

Clint raised an eyebrow; that wasn’t at all suspicious, he sighed,

“Fine, give me a second. Jarvis, will you connect me to Tony please?”

“ _I’m afraid I cannot Agent Barton._ ”

“…am _I_ allowed on her floor?”

“ _Yes, Agent Barton._ ”

Natasha glared at the ceiling, “Fine whatever, I’m going to go see Pepper.”

He turned on her heel and left

Clint got up and stretched before leaving to find out what hos boy was getting up to.

* * * * *

“ _Agent Barton is here sir.”_

“What? Why? I didn’t do anything!”

“Never said you did sweetheart.”

Clint smiled and sat down next to Tony, wrapping his arms around him.

“What are you up to hun?”

“Um, nothing.”

Clint snorted, “Right.”

He didn’t say anything else because usually, the silence got to Tony.

Sure enough, not ten minutes later, Tony squirmed,

“It’s not bad!” he whined, “And I’m almost done.”

“With what?”

“…her corner.”

Clint frowned, “What corner?”

Tony pointed shyly to the right of them to a quiet cozy-looking corner.

The window had a thin light blue curtain over them, a white fuzzy circle rug, a comfy ass looking recliner; Clint might have to actually steal that later on…. Anyway, there was a standing lamp next to the chair, and a small coffee table with a small stack of books.

Clint smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek, “She’ll love it, Tony.”

“Sure?” Tony asked shyly.

“Positive. What’s missing though?”

“Her purple blanket.”

Clint nodded, “Well why don’t you put that there then give Natasha her floor back, Hm?”

Tony nodded and ran off to get Natasha’s blanket.

Clint smiled to himself, Tony was by far the sweetest man he’d ever met.

And the best part was, he was Clint’s.

And Clint was never letting that go.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Contrary to popular belief, Thor was most certainly _not_ a morning person.

He hated mornings with a passion; there was never enough pop-tarts, he always had to fight for the coffee, and he just wanted to go back to sleep damn it.

He slowly shuffled into the kitchen and blinked at the sight before him.

One of the walls, which originally just had some painting that Thor had never bothered to look at, was now hollowed out filled with about twelve shelves.

Each shelf was stuffed full of pop-tarts of all flavors.

The sight was beautiful but what was even more beautiful was the plate of at least twelve, maybe more, toasty warm pop-tarts.

Tony stood shyly next to it and shuffled his feet nervously; like he wasn’t expecting to be caught.

Thor, not quite awake enough to talk yet, grabbed the plate with one hand and picked Tony up with the other,

Tony yelped as he was suddenly not on the floor anymore.

Thor walked into the living room and set his plate down on the coffee table.

He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself and Tony then sat on the couch with Tony sitting in his lap and grabbed a pop-tart.

Tony, still slightly nervous, fiddled with his hands, “Do you like it?”

Thor hummed his approval and grabbed another pop-tart.

“Oh good, I know it’s kind of dumb-”

Thor growled and wrapped his arm tighter around Tony.

Tony smiled shyly and sunk deeper into Thor’s embrace, enjoying the warmth both Thor and the blanket provided.

“I’m glad you like it.” Tony yawned before letting sleep take him.

Thor smiled; mornings still sucked but Thor hated them less now.


	3. Steve and Bucky

3.

“Tony!” Steve shouted.

Tony shrieked and dropped what he was fiddling with shattering it.

Tony stared at the mess then looked up with a trembling lip.

Bucky punched Steve in the arm, “Nice going, you ass.” he hissed before looking at Tony, “Aw, come here doll.”

Tony just stared at him with watering eyes and sniffed, Bucky sighed and walked over to the sad genius.

He picked the smaller man up and smiled as Tony immediately wrapped his arms and legs around with, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck.

“It's alright doll, let's go have some chocolate milk and watch Atlantis while Steve cleans up the mess he made.

How does that sound?”

Tony nodded, “Okay.” he said softly.

Bucky gave Steve one last glare before he walked over to the elevator.

Steve watched the two of them leave and sighed, he didn't mean to scare Tony and make him drop whatever he was doing. In his defense he did call Tony about six times before he shouted, Tony must have been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard him.

He did feel bad. Tony often reminded him of a small kid; Bucky disagreed and said he was more like a small kitten. Which he could see. He guessed it depended on the circumstance you found Tony in.

Right now he felt like he just pushed a kid down. It was not a nice feeling.

He sighed and started to clean up the mess with a broom he had found.

Tony smiled feeling content with his current environment.

Bucky had wrapped him up in the softest blanket they had and gave him a large cup of chocolate milk. He even gave him one of the crazy straws that Natasha claimed were only for special occasions. He snuggled closer to Bucky, feeling quite safe while sitting on his lap.

He glanced at the door when Bucky growled quietly but turn his focus back to the movie when he saw it was just Steve.

Steve slowly walked over to the couch, the wrong movement could set Bucky off. Both Bucky and the Soldier had decided Tony was too cute to ever hurt. He was also deemed too soft to watch after himself. The two had both decided, even back when Bucky and the soldier were constantly fighting for the reigns, that it was their job to protect Tony at all costs.

Steve did not feel like leaving the Tower for a few hours until he was no longer considered a threat.

“Tony? I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to.”

Tony looked at Steve for a second before smiling, “Come watch.”

Steve glanced at Bucky who was giving him a look that dared him to do anything besides sitting next to Tony and watching the movie with him.

Steve sat next to Tony and picked the small genius up, placing him between the two super soldiers so they both could cuddle him.

Tony giggled with glee and snuggled between the two and continued to drink his milk.

“ _Steve and Bucky are such nice people_.” Tony thought to himself, “ _I should do something nice for those old farts._ ”

Tony giggled having thought of the _perfect_ gift for such nice old beans.

*******

“Jarvis turn off the music.”

“ _Pepper_!” Tony whined.

“Don’t “Pepper” me, you bought an entire street without thinking to let me know!”

“Only two blocks of it” Tony protested, “It’s old and rundown anyway, I’m _restoring_ it! It’s a gift so that means it’s okay.”

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Would you like to tell me who the gift is for?”

“If I do will I still be in trouble?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

“Anthony Edward Stark-”

Tony cut her off with a shrill battle cry then yelled, “YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU MAJESTIC REDFISH!!!”

Pepper watched him run away with mild amusement; based on the plans in front of her it wasn’t hard to guess who the ‘gift’ was for.

But regardless of how sweet it was, it’s not okay to buy a street and not tell anyone. Especially if people plan to stop by the company to say thanks.

******

“ALRIGHT YOU OLD SPOONS! GET IN THE STUPID CAR!!!!”

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other before looking back and the sleep-deprived crazy genius in front of them before deciding that it probably wasn’t the wisest thing to do or say anything except get in the car before them.

The three of them piled into the car and sat in silence for a bit before Tony looked at them with a manic smile,

“I made a time machine.” He stated smugly.

“…. So we’re on our way to go see a time machine?”

Tony snorted, “Don’t be silly. You’re IN the time machine, oh pruney ones.”

Steve looked horrified and amazed all at once, “Tony! You can’t just put people in a time machine unprepared! What year are we going to? Are we properly dressed for the time? Do we-”

“Chill your roll Capsicle. I didn’t actually build a time machine, but when we get to where we’re going it’ll feel like I did.

Speaking of which, we’re here! So, get out!”

The Brooklyn boys nervously exited the car, well one of them left the car then rudely stopped in front of the doorway so that the other bumped into them. Knocking them both down.

“What the fuck punk! Did you forget I was behind you? Geez yo-”

The two stared with their mouths wide open at the street before them; it looked like it was straight from the ’40s. Well, minus the cars and modernly dressed people walking about.

Tony walked in front of them and threw his arms up, “TA-DA!!!”

When the boys didn’t say anything he slowly put his arms down, smile disappearing. He started to wring his hands together nervously, “Do you, do you not like it? Did I do bad? I overstepped, didn’t I?

Damn it! I’m so sorry! I should have asked first! I didn’t think- oomph!”

Tony coughed a bit as the air was forced out of his body by the sudden force behind the hug the two super soldiers were suddenly giving him.

He smiled and soaked up the warmth coming from the two for a while before he worked himself up with excitement again. 

“I’m glad you like it, now let’s be on our way and see what this old poot has to offer.”

The two soldiers smiled at each other before running after the man who, without a doubt, was the best man either of them had either met.


	4. Phil

4.

Phil Coulson.

Agent Phil.

Phil.

Agent Phil.

Agent.

Phillip?

Philly?

Philomena?

Lots of options, none of them the greatest.

Philseph?

Enemy of fun?

Grumpy?

Grumper?

Stick in the mud?

Loner?

Lone.

Lonely!

Tony sat up so quickly that Clint was thrown off the couch with a yelp,

“ Sorry! Love you, bye!” Tony shouted over his shoulder as he rushed to the elevator.

“Rude,” Clint grumbled from where he landed, face still squished to the floor.

Tony looked around curiously, he didn’t know who he was looking for exactly but they had to be perfect.

Tony paused, maybe he should focus on the ‘they’ part first.

Was he looking for a ‘he’ or a ‘she’, did Agent have a preference?

…Maybe he should take one of each just to be safe.

Actually, Philgrr would be brought both and he was going to cherish them both equally for the rest of his life, like it or not.

Tony came to a stop and stared intently, he found just the perfect two.

****

Coulson had been on edge all day, he knew something was coming and he knew that this particular feeling only ever came around when Tony was involved. Which, if he was being honest, was not making him feel better or relaxed in any way.

“ _Agent Grumpy King?_ ” Jarvis inquired quietly in his ear.

Coulson took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he wasn’t even going to ask, “Where is he?” he sighed.

“ _Sir is on his way to your office now._ ”

“On my way.” Phil took off in a sprint, scaring many of the baby agents along the way.

When he got to his office he took a calming breath and counted to ten before opening his door with a blank expression.

Tony stared at him defiantly, “You have to love and cherish them both equally forever or, or I’LL SICK PEPPER ON YOU!”

Coulson continued to stare for a second, “Tony, why.”

“So you don’t get lonely. Obviously.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Now, this little guy is Sir Wigginoon! He desires peace, quiet, carrots, and his napping buddy as well as protector, Madam ButtonBiter! You must refer to them using their full titles and nothing else!”

Phil sighed, “Anthony what am I suppose to do with a cat and a bunny?”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “ _Love_ and _Cherish_ them! Were you not listening? I’ll start again if you weren’t.”

“No I can assure you, I heard you loud and clear.”

Tony’s face brightened, “Good! Now love each other equally and be nice! BYE!”

Tony kissed the two animals on the head and Phil on the cheek before running home to cuddle _his_ kids.

Phil stared at the creatures for a while before breathing deeply through his nose, “I’m sorry he gave you a stupid name, I promise I’ll only call you by them when he’s around.”

He pointed at the cat, “Lola,” and then the bunny, “Looloo.”

He then sat down and continued on with his work.

He wasn’t particularly lonely, he lived at the tower with a shit ton of supers, but it was still nice knowing that he had two someones' waiting just for him.

Phil supposed he could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so now we're caught up from where we left off, many years ago....like four. 
> 
> Oops, anyway hope you'll be able to notice a change in my writing going forward.   
> As in it's improved. 
> 
> I left the previous ones as they were because I like the thought of being able to see how far I've come and so that anyone who wants to start writing and is a little nervous maybe this will help. 
> 
> I wrote these in high school and didn't know a lot about writing, so are these the greatest?   
> No.
> 
> Am I still proud of them?  
> Yes.
> 
> Now I've actually taken writing classes now, and I'm currently in the middle of one. (It's kind of boring.)  
> But the only way to keep getting better is to write and keep writing, the best authors on here all had a cringy beginning but they kept writing and now they're amazing! 
> 
> We all have to start somewhere though, which is why I chose to post these as is and not edit them. 
> 
> See you next time! :D


End file.
